


*insert smart title here*

by Swordsandthings



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Underage Drug Use, but only in one chapter, don't do drugs kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsandthings/pseuds/Swordsandthings
Summary: Flash prided himself for being fairly smart. The problem was that he followed the tendency to read the questions way too quickly and answer with the first thing that came to his mind.So it came as no surprise when he was assigned to be tutored. What he wasn't expecting was that his tutor would be Peter Parker.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter hadn’t imagined that tutoring would go like this. He had know he would loose some time of his day because he would have to stay in the school library for an extra hour, while he helped a student. But the things was, that he wasn’t expecting to be tutoring Flash. And it seemed as if the other teen hadn't been expecting it either.

“Will you even have time to tutor? You’re always running off to do your nerdy things.”

“I accepted to tutor so I won’t run off.” Peter said a little tired after having to dodge every accusation Flash had been making for the past five minutes.

“And you know it’s not like I need this anyway. So if you decide to run you can do so Parker.” _P__arker_ that was all that Flash had been calling him for a week. No penis. Peter had wondered if someone had hit him and that had made him loose part of his memories.

Peter rolled his eyes at Flash’s comments and proceeded with what they had to discuss.

They talked some more to make sure that each Monday, Wednesday and Friday at three aclock was a good time for them to meet at the library. 

Later day Flash was in the library a bit before Peter. When the tutor got in he saw that his classmate had a face contorted in disgust or perhaps it was pain.

He walked over to the table Flash was sitting at and started to take books out of his bag. He greeted his classmate in what he hoped wouldn't piss him off more.

“You’re four minutes late.” Flash said with an unusually small voice. Peter didn’t know if flash said that in a teasing way or in a '_im making fun of you way_’. The later seemed to be all that flash did when interacting with him but he usually did it with more confidence.

“It's just four minutes," They stayed quiet after that statement and Peter tried to start the conversation again. "So want do you need help with?"

“I don’t need help with anything."

Peter had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes. He started rearranging his previous sentence into something that would sound less condescending in Flash's eyes. He settled for what he thought would motivate him the most. "Well then what do you want to study?"

Flash stayed quiet for some seconds but ended up pushing a thick book towards Peter. In big blue letters _chemitry_ was written, serving as a title.

The tutoring started with Peter explaining some formulas to Flash and they he had him do some exercises. All while he got him through them.

When they left they looked at each other, transmitting a 'goodbye’ with their eyes.

* * *

“Don’t you think Flash has been acting weird?”

“The hell am I supposed to know.”

“What do you mean?” Ned asked.

Peter closed his locker and started walking with his friends to their classroom

“He hasn’t been calling me any names. And like hasn’t done anything that can be considered bad in Flash terms”

MJ and Ned started laughing, stoping right in front of the classroom door.

“What?” Peter questioned them

“You sound like Harry Potter” MJ said.

“Yeah, it’s like you are suddenly thinking that he has an evil plan or something. As if he was bad boy Draco Malfoy."

"It’s not like I ever said that!” Peter exasperated.

“But you thought it.” MJ pointed out. "Plus you could totally be Harry when you wear your glasses. It's a shame you don't have them here."

Peter felt his cheeks heat up a little. He was still trying to stray away from the habit of thinking everyone was up to something. It had showed up when he started being Spider-man and sometimes it felt as if it was never going to leave.

“Get out of the way.”

“Sorry” the three of them mumbled. Peter hoped Flash hadn't heard their conversation.

“You see? He didn’t even say penis or dickwad."

“Maybe he just decided to be nice” Ned said.

The teacher walked right past them then. They followed her and they all sat on their seats.

For the rest of the class peter was actually focused. He only let his mind slip once. When he was touching the ends of his baby blue wool sweater and felt like he was being observed. He looked back but there was no one looking at him.

* * *

Tutoring had been going on for a week. And things were still awkward between Flash and Peter.

It was lunchtime and like all the other times Flash wasn’t listening to anyone. Most of the times people heard him. But today he wasn’t speaking.

He had never expected to become friends with Peter Parker, after all he had been making fun of him for quite some time. But he knew that, now, he sorta of wanted to become friends with Peter Parker. He already had before, he just hadn't known how to be actual friends with someone. That's usual what happens when you are rich and everyone just wants to be friends with you because they know there's a chance you will give them something. 

It has also taken a while for Flash to realize that acting like a bitch didn’t bring him anything, at least not the attention he carved the most. It was all superficial. And it had also taken him a while to acknowledge the crush he had on Peter.

Flash had know since always that he was gay. But not that he was gay for Peter Parker.

But at the end of the day he wanted to forget those feelings and he was going to. That was until peter was assigned to tutor him. Flash knew feelings like love and the _need _for someone's attention were just liabilities.

The worst was that flash couldn’t focus during most classes now. At least the tutoring would come in handy.

* * *

When flash got home he decided to revise on everything that he hadn't caught during class. It would take him at least an hour but it's not like anyone would notice. Maybe his Instagram followers but his frieds didn't even text him that much.

He usually used this time to write his Spider-man X reader fanfictions. Sometimes he read what other people had written too. But he would do what he had to do to look good in front of Peter even skip one writing afternoon.

  
Flash <strike>knew</strike> hoped his mom was at home. 

  
The living room was empty, the kitchen too. He found her at her office, too busy to hear him open the door and greet her.

  
Flash went back to his bedroom, unheard. Sometimes he felt as if she liked to ignore him. Maybe it was all a game for her. Or maybe he was just annoying for her.

  
The curtains were all closed in Flash's bedroom. He had left it like that but now he was opening them up. So there would be light hitting his desk. Waking his mind for his studying.

After revising everything in less than an hour Flash realized that he hadn't lost that much. In fact, he had so much leftover time that he could do some exercises on what he had learned that day.  
  


He was doing the exercises not because he wanted to impress Peter, it was because he wanted to prove to him that he was just as good as him. That he didn't need anyone, more specifically, that he didn't need him. But deep down Flash knew he was just doing it for his attention even if he tried to convince himself otherwise.

After doing three exercises Flash's head started to hurt from all the brightness. He closed some curtains and went downstairs in hopes of talking with his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine knowing how to write characters properly or just how to write properly  
Also the first time I was editing this I accidentally deleted it all so sorry if there are some confusing parts  
And am I the only one that has been getting some slight "want to be friends with Peter" vibes from Flash's Instagram page? Just me? Ok. But anyway I want to talk with whoever has been managing it  
Ooooohhhh and happy birthday Peter:-)


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it’s all wrong.” Peter said with a sign while he looked at Flash’s notebook.

“What? Like all of it?” Peter was still looking at his notebook. “Is there not like some parts that are correct?”

“I mean yeah. Some parts are correct. And your english is also really good. You know how to explain it all on your answers. The problem is that the facts are incorrect.”

“What the hell am I supposed to say then?”

“Maybe you should take a break from chemistry.”

“Are you saying I’m too fucking dumb for it?”

“No!” Peter rubbed his eyes, he was still feeling sleepy. “Look I’m the one that is tired of chemistry. Let’s look into math. Is that good for you?”

“Yeah. Anyway my exercises might even be right. You look like you didn’t even sleep.” Flash muttered to keep his ego in check.

“I was thinking that we could start by doing what we were assigned to fo for next class and then I’ll help you with any of your doubts.”

* * *

“Yo Flash! You’re parents are out of town again right?” A dude with a slightly familiar face screamed to Flash from across the school halway.

“Yeah” he answered when the other teen was closer to him again.

“Cool. You should throw a party.”

If that offer had been made a couple of weeks earlier Flash would've agreed in a heartbeat. It was a pain in the ass to keep the house clean and to stop other people from breaking anything. He also had to talk all the people that worked at his house to take a day out.That had been in the past. Flash was different now. He still felt weird, maybe even more than he had ever felt. He was currently sorta of changing his entire personality and making completely different life choices. It was like he was only getting to know some parts of himself now.

He felt vulnerable and a party at his house would not be good.

“Hey y'all! Party at Flash’s this Friday!” _Well fuck,_ flash thought.

The rest of the day he could only hear whispers and talks of the party. The week was nearing its end. Flash hoped that the house workers would stop a bunch of teens from trashing it.

* * *

They did not stop a bunch of teens.

Flash had been living his usual life. He was in the living room. Books and and the insides of his pencil case scattered on the coffee table.Those were ignored because he was currently reading a Spider-man fanfic. Low-key imagining Peter as the hero, which he felt was completely pathetic.

It was all calm until someone rang the doorbell. Flash ignored it, like he always did. But it kept ringing.

From his cellphone Flash opened a security camera app. A bunch of teens were already outside. It was only six pm and Flash already wanted to hide in his bed. He could always leave them there, without opening the gate. Just that though alone brought in mixed feelings. On one hand he wouldn’t be bothered but on the other hand he knew people would start to think that he is uncool. Not that he cared that much about what other people thought about him. And if he let them in, he could always get free booze.

__

* * *

It was eight thirty and Flash was feeling a bit tipsy. He had been putting music all night which had refreshed his mind but he was starting to feel bored.

“Hey! It’s DJ Flash saying goodbye for the night!” _It would also be appreciated if y'all left,_ he thought.

On Flash’s bedroom some of the music was still audible but there was also a feeling of calmness in the air. Then the school books popped up in Flash’s vision field and he mentally cursed himself.

The cup filled with beer that he had been carrying was set down on his desk. The teen started by reading the problem he was supposed to have done hours ago but the letters kept blurring. Then his bedroom door clicked as it was opened.

“I think I might need glasses.”

“You’re just drunk, Flash.” Zach said. His friend kept trying to read the problem but gave up with a groan after a couple of seconds.

“Now Peter is going to think I'm a loser too.”

“You know, you’re a real crybaby when you are drunk.” Zach walked closer to flash and saw what he had been attempting to work on.

“Can’t you help me?”

“I suck at math.”

“Whatever. I can just tell Peter that I had better things to do.” Flash shrugged.

“You literally have the rest of the weekend.

"No. I’ll have to clean part of the house tomorrow.” Flash stopped talking to take a sip of his beer. “And I know I won’t understand any of this anyway."

"Why don’t you text Peter? He would probably help you.”

“But you know…. I kind of get angry and disgusted whenever I have to be in contact with him.” It was always Peter with his nice aunt, Peter the smartest, the one that got the stark internship. Everything nice happened to him.

“You can say you have a crush on him and that you are also jelous of him it's fine.” Zach said mockingly. He didn't have conversations with Flash one on one but when he did he was always really easy to read.

“Shut up” Flash mumbled.

“I already told you that you would feel better if you apologized to him. Maybe you could be friends and the jealousy would die. And perhaps the crush would die too.”

Flash tried to think for a while. He ended up getting his phone and texting a simple _sorry_ to Peter. It was a little dry for all that he had done in the past. But some things had to start small.

* * *

When flash woke the next morning, he was alone, thankfully. Every time there was a party at his house he dreaded that someone would sleep there and he would have to kick them out.

The kitchen was a bit messy but the usual house maid was starting to tidy things up. Flash knew how things were. She would clean the more superficial things but nothing like body fluids or just anything that had came out of a body. Which meant she was going to slack for the day.

There were some eggs on the fridge and leftover bread. Flash was going to make himself an omelet and a cheese sandwich. Since little he hadn’t had that many people to help him out and he had learned how to cook some things at a great speed.

It was soothing to cook. To imagine that the sound of someone cleaning on the background could be his lover, helping him. Those kind of thoughts made Flash feel like he was a little kid and he picked up his phone to think of something else.

The little escape his phone was supposed to give him wasn’t that good either. There were four texts from Peter.

'_sorry??'_

_'for what?'_

_'What did u do now?’_ he couldn’t help but smile a little at that, he almost sounded like a concerned parent. The smile died quickly because Flash knew he was starting to think of him as the father of his kids. He really needed to get rid of that stupid crush.

'_bold of you to think that I did anything now'_ flash typed

'_that’s it. I didn’t do the homework.'_

_'are you having trouble with it?'_ Of course Peter would ask that. He had to. He had to be fucking perfect.

_'tell me where u got stuck so I can help u'_

Flash groaned and shoved the phone on his sweatpants. He knew it was rude to not answer after Peter had been trying to help him. But he would answer him. Just not yet. He needed a while to calm his racing heart and eat his breakfast.

* * *

By the time Flash finished eating, the house maid had already left. He abandoned the dirty plates on the sink.

Flash decided to take a look at the exercises one more time. He had a small headache but he hoped that would disappear soon.

Turns out he could read and understand the part he had gotten stuck in. The problem was that he didn't know how to resolve what he was supposed to resolve. So the text he sent to Peter said exactly that.

The exercise turned out to not be so bad but Flash still had four more to do.

'_what about a video call, we could discuss stuff better'_

_'sure just give me five minutes'_

Flash looked like a mess. And even if he tried to convince himself that he didn't care about Peter, deep down he still did. He ran to the closest bathroom, which ended up being the guest bathroom.

There were still some party leftovers inside. Including a tiny bag with some weed. Flash didn't know which asshole had left it behind but it would not go to waste. He shoved it into his pocket near his phone. 

It didn't take much for him to get his hair done and then he ran for his bedroom to change his clothes. He also put some cologne even if Peter wouldn't be able to smell him.

* * *

Turns out they had some things in common. They both liked Star Wars and even if Flash would never build Lego stuff it was still pure to watch Peter show him his Lego collection.

In the beginning he hadn't known why he was showing him all that. Flash had freaked out when he had seen the poster Peter had on his bedroom but that still wasn't a good enough reason to show him all that. Flash could still go to school and make fun of him. 

"Here's my Yoda figurine. It was actually my father's." Peter shrugged lightly and faced the camera as if he was looking at the other teen's soul. "And Flash? I forgive you. But if you ever talk shit about me, I'll punch you."

Flash gave Peter a weak smile because _fuck_ he really was in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have probably guessed it but I will be more focused on Flash's POV.  
And here's a [ romantic playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/plantybby/playlist/1T0FU5u4UxZ0DfLHEXmQdm?si=byaID_WHSDiBr66pEigKRA) that I use to get inspired


	3. Chapter 3

Cooking weed brownies isn’t that different from cooking regular brownies. Flash wouldn’t have thought so but a quick Google search changed his mind. Making the recipe itself turned out to not be so hard, like the sources had said. The problem, now, was that he had way too many brownies and he would definitely not eat all of them. He could always give some to his friends but he knew they would go wild in school and he didn’t want them at his house.

  
That’s how Flash ended up in his tutoring session, holding out a tupperware to Peter and asking him, with a whisper, if he wanted a weed brownie.

  
“I’ve never had one.” 

  
“Then just eat a bit. Sometimes it takes a while to hit.” After the words left his mouth Flash realized that he was sounding to pushy. “Or you don’t need to eat at all. That’s cool too.”

  
Peter just smiled and took one brownie, breaking it in half and eating one of the parts.  
Fifteen minutes later Peter asked for the other half.

  
“Are you sure? Aren’t you feeling a bit fuzzy or—"

  
“I’ve been high before flash, just give me the other half.” Flash did as his tutor demanded.

* * *

  
It had been half an hour since then and both teens were giggling in the school library. Judging looks from the librarian being directed at them. It all had begun when Peter had started laughing and when flash had asked what was so funny he started laughing too.

  
“Maybe we should leave,” Flash proposed.

  
“Then let’s go,” Peter started to shove everything on his backpack and flash followed suit.

  
Outside there was a small breeze, warning that winter was going to arrive soon. The trees were naked and the forecast had said that in a couple of week there would be snow.

  
“So fucking cold.” Falsh muttered as he started to rub his hands together.

  
“You know what always warms me up? Eating a sandwich from Delmars. Do you wanna eat some. I kinda feel like eating.”

  
“Best idea you ever had Parker.”

  
They walked to the train station, side by side.  
In there was a bit crowded but thankfully Peter walked Flash to the last carriage which was a bit more empty. The door also had a great view for the sunset, the railroad and the skyline.

  
The sun was shining on every surface. Even Peter’s hair looked almost golden. Flash was tempted to brush it so he did. He always had the best ideas when he was high.

  
Peter looked at him, a mix of confusion and something else in his eyes but it quickly faded to warmer feelings when he looked at flash. He even leaned a bit into the touch. Flash could feel a bee hive on his troath. He wanted to say so many things, nevertheless he knew saying them was a bad idea. He kept brushing Peter’s hair, trying to get lost on the feeling.

  
“We leave on the next stop.” Flash wanted to say that he knew that but kept it to himself.

* * *

  
“Hi,” peter dragged the i. “Delmar!”

  
“Hey Peter.” Delmar looked at Flash, they knew each other but they just weren’t on the best terms. A lot of people only knew flash as his rich and bitchy person. Flash was trying to change that so he mumbled a greeting.

  
“So, the usual for you Peter and—”

  
“No! None of that crap. Give me the weirdest but most amazing thing you have on the menu. Or it doesn’t even need to be on the menu. A secret recipe will do.” Delmar snorted and looked curiously at Peter.  
“It will be two mega cheese and two colas.” Flash said as he took his walled out of his backpack.

  
“No fun.” Peter whispered to Flash while hitting his arm. It stung a little, which was weird because Peter had noddle arms. Flash knew there was a bit of muscle in them but not enough for him to be strong enough to hurt someone.

  
“Here it is.” Delmar dropped the food on the counter and turned right back around to work on the rest of the orders.

* * *

  
They left to walk on the street and eat. There were some people outside, walking to their houses, in a hurry to start cooking dinner.

  
“I know a nice place we could go.” Peter said suddenly. Flash let himself be dragged by him. They got on a train again and stopped in a place Flash and never been to before.  
Sometime around the way Peter had started to shove Flash playfully and the other had started doing the same too. Then they walked some more in a uphill street. They entered a park that was filled by trees, Peter still knew his way around there and guided the other teen to a cafe.

  
Turns out he was thirsty and wanted to buy some apple cider. Flash had asked him if he wanted some hard cider and proceeded to show him his id. In the pic Flash had grown a full moustache and his hair also looked a bit longer than usual.

  
Peter had gasped and said, “You shouldn’t have one! That’s like a crime.”

  
After buying the drinks they walked to a river. It had a small wooden bridge that showed a nice bit of the everlasting sunset. The sky was filled with darker tones and the street lamps were on.

  
Peter had a pink hoodie on. The hood hiding part of his fluffy hair. Flash cold feel the high wear off, he had been feeling it for a while. So the adrenaline or hormones or whatever that was left from the drug made him inch closer to Peter. His finger tips were touching Peter's hand that had been resting on the cold railing.

  
“You’re pretty.”

  
“I’m not. Have you even looked at the sunset?” Peter wrapped an arm around Flash and turned him to the sunset.

  
_You’re as beautiful as the sunset_, flash wanted to say. But having this moment, being able to cuddle Peter’s neck, it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been high in my life so sorry if this is all wrong lmao  
AND we're halfway through this fic!! Though there are some important things that still need to happen:-)


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was currently eyeing his underwear drawer. Inside it were his socks and a Tupperware filled with weed brownies. It all had been really weird. Flash offering him the brownies could’ve been just him trying to get out of tutoring but he had called Peter pretty and even offered him the leftover brownies. There had even been that one moment when he had been brushing Peter’s hair.

  
It’s not like Peter had ever seen Flash as ugly, he had seen him as a asshole but not as a ugly one. The thing was, now he actually felt warm when he thought about the other boy. Which was weird because they barely knew eachother. B

Peter could keep on with his internal monologue his phone buzzed with a new text.

  
'_we’re right outside_' Ned had texted.

  
Lazily Peter walked to his door and opened it so his friends could come in. MJ immediately started chanting 'brownies, brownies' and soon Ned did too. They also murmed a gross when Peter got the Tupperware out of his underwear drawer.

  
MJ took a bite out of a brownie and eyed Peter,” Now, you can start venting.”

  
“Yeah. Where the hell did you get these brownies?”

  
“Flash gave them.”

  
“Gross! They could have poison on them!”

  
“I’m not dead yet and I ate them the other day.” Then Peter told them everything that happened.

  
“So he called you pretty?”

  
“I guess?”

  
“Oh gosh! Flash has a crush on you!” MJ said way too excitedly.

  
“He does not. He only likes spiderman.”

  
“Maybe he knows you are spiderman,” She rebounded.

  
“Yeah and he wants a little of that good old webshooter,” Ned laughed at his own joke.

  
“We could totally try this out. Like we get Peter to use those glasses that Tony gave him. Like no hetero but you look really good with them. He could also use a white shirt and when Flash is looking at him we just throw a bunch of water and make him see all the details.”

  
“No,” Peter was shaking his head “absolutely no.”

* * *

  
At the end they convinced Peter to use the glasses but that was it. He could feel some glances thrown at him, everyone questioning why he had some glasses that looked exactly like the ones Tony Stark had. Then making the connection with the stark internship, if you looked closely you could see their eyes widening.  
When he passed by Flash in a hallway he mumbled him a nice glasses. MJ silently smiled the rest of the path to their classroom.

* * *

  
Peter was at the library, killing time because his class had been cancelled when his friends approached him.

  
“Peter, we have something to ask you.” Peter nodded at them to proceed.  
“We have been doing all these jokes about you know who liking you. And we just wanted to know if you are okay with them”

  
“I mean, I think I like him but try not to scare him away with your jokes.”

  
“Can we also try to set you up?” Ned asked excitingly.

  
“What? No. I already told you before, he doesn’t like me.”

  
“Yeah but we both think he does.”

  
“You don’t see the way he looks at you. And it’s no crime to try and woo someone.” MJ looked at Peter straight in the eyes as she said it all. He knew she was very observant but he didn’t know if she knew how to identify if someone was in love.

  
“Just don’t do anything too extra.” Even if Peter was still a bit confused he could admit that the butterflies he felt at the mention of the other boys name definitely meant something more and slowly is indecision was transforming into something more certain.

* * *

  
During lunch Ned and Peter walked to the table Flash was sitting at. Initially they had discussed wether they should text flash or go talk with him but because suddenly Peter’s friends were trying to set him up with flash, Ned had insisted for them to talk face to face.

  
“Hey flash,” Peter greeted akwardly. “I’m sorry but I can’t go to tutoring today.”  
“Yeah. We are going to build some Porgs and no, it can’t wait.” In fact it couldn’t because Ned and Peter needed them for their cosplay.

  
“Wait, maybe Flash could be around you guys. He told me he has been having a real hard time with science.”

  
“You have?” peter asked but Flash was too busy giving Zach a death glare.

  
“Well you can even build a Porg with us. Peter told me you like Star Wars too.”Ned added, sounding way too happy with his possibly new friend.

“Whatever” Flash mumbled looking at his lunch tray.

  
“Meet us after school at the front gate.”

  
When Ned and Flash were out of ear shot Flash gave his friend his death glare again, “What the fuck was that Zach?”

  
“Me helping you. I better be your bestman at the wedding.”

* * *

  
When Flash decided to become a nice person he had sorta of expected for things to go better. The things was, that so far, his grades were still mediocre, his Instagram followers hadn’t increased, his parents still didn’t care about him and literally five minutes ago Flash had tripped and fallen down a bunch of stairs in front of Peter and everyone from school.

  
Ned helped flash get up though he was still laughing.

  
They all got a train to Peters house because it was pretty much impossible for anyone to park there, or Flash would’ve given them a ride in his Audi.

  
Aunt may was getting ready to leave but still offered the teens some food. Flash was unsure about how he felt about her. She was always there for Peter, watching the decathlon, driving to school to give him money if he had forgotten it at home. He had seen her as bossy but in reality she was just acting as a parental figure.

  
“You can sit by my desk,” Peter offered as Ned sat on his bed.

  
“I actually haven’t been having any trouble with science.”

  
“But you told me your grades haven’t gotten up yet.”

  
“Im… a bit distracted sometimes during test days but that’s all.”

  
“Maybe you should talk with a professional. If that’s affecting your school performance it could be something serious,” Ned joined in the conversation. “My little cousin had so much anxiety she forgot everything but her therapist helped her.”

  
“Il’l think about it” Flash knew his parents would never support it.

  
“Anyway have you done the math homework already Flash?”

  
“Yeah, just like you asked.”

  
“Any doubts?” 

  
“Not really.” Flash scratched his cheek. “Actually I think this is all really unnecessary. I shouldn’t have come.”

  
“What? Are you going to leave? You can build Progs with us” Ned said. “And we are going to watch the empire strikes back.”

  
“Legos aren’t really my thing.”

  
“So watch the movie,” Ned whispered with a smile.

  
“Yeah, and if you want to watch something else we could watch something else.” Peter said, smiling too.

* * *

  
They settled by watching Avatar. Ned had prepositionally chosen to sit on a chair even if there was space on the couch. All through the movie he kept texting, maybe with Betty or MJ.

  
Peter was trying to focus on a certain spot on the dirty white wall. He couldn’t even focus on the movie. Flash was close and he was a bit afraid of touching him, as if that would scare him away.

  
“Ok guys, I’m sorry but I really have to go,” Ned said as he got up and walked for the door. “It was really fun hanging out with you guys. We should do this another time.” And he closed the door, without giving them time to say goodbye.

  
The couch dipped down harder as Peter tried to bury himself in it. 'god you literally fight villains get your shit together' as Peter’s self pep talk started so did the movie credits. Flash shuffled a bit next to him.

  
“Well maybe I should go too.” Peter turned the TV off and walked with Flash to the door. Before he could leave Peter spoke his soul out,  
“I think you’re pretty.” Peter’s heart stopped. He felt like he couldn’t just say it like that. “pretty funny,” His eyes widened and he looked at the floor.

  
“Okay?” and before Peter could try to justify himself flash walked away. Peter was too anxious to go after him. He closed the door and slumped against it.

  
“You really had to fuck it up,” The house heard him and his shoulder crushed down with the weight of his sadness and frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a disaster bi and that's it  
Some other thoughts while writing this chapter:  
Me: let's add some descriptions!!😤  
Also me: doesn't write them
> 
> Ooooohhhh also! Sorry for the slight angst, I promise it will all be resolved in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

“And then he said I was pretty funny but I didn’t even make any jokes that day.” Flash narrated to Zach. “Was that him saying that he isn’t interested?”

  
“I dunno. Why don’t you just ask him? Oh yeah your pride.” Zach rolled his eyes.

  
“Its not my pride! I just get anxious!”

* * *

  
“I got so anxious that I said he was funny and not pretty.” Peter whined.

  
“Gosh Peter” Michelle and Ned laughed.  
“Why don’t you try to clarify everything with him. You could try and ask him for a date while your at it.”

  
“But you know I’m going to get anxious again.”

  
“Why are you getting anxious now. You rarely get anxious.” MJ questioned.

  
“Because it’s flash.” Ned answered.

* * *

  
One day passed by with both teens avoiding each other, they knew they would have to meet again during tutoring but human beings tented to avoid the inevitable.

  
Peter had been waiting in the library for a while, mentally preparing himself. When Flash arrived he seemed to be ready to study which dismotivated Peter a little.

  
“I think we could start by Chemistry again today.” He told Peter.

  
“Sure.” Peter took the book out of his bag and things slides pretty easily into the tutoring mode. They got lost on the words and numbers until something got on the tutors mind.

  
“Why don’t you like people calling you Eugene.” Flash winced a little at the mention of the name.

  
“Because.”

  
“Well I think it’s a pretty name. It’s the same name as a fairy tale prince.”

  
Flash smiled sarcastically. “You really have to say it like that.”

  
“What if I call you Gene?”

  
“I think I would allow.” Flash said after thinking for a few seconds.

  
“Ok.” Then Peter moved forward and brushed some hair out of Flash’s forehead. He was just fixing it but that was enough to make both boys flush. Peter sat down a again and stared at his book, he had been foolish and now he would have to live with the cringy memory.

  
“Why did you say I’m funny, the other day?” Flash asked after an endless time.

  
“I actually… meant to say that you are pretty.”

  
“Oh. Okay. Thanks.” They stayed silent again. “A couple of months ago I used to convince myself that I didn’t like you. I’d look at your lips and think that they were weird because it kinda looked like you stashed a frog inside your mouth.”

  
“What?”

  
“But I do admit it know. I like you and I would like to kiss your lips and maybe the frog you have inside them.”

  
Peter rolled his eyes and ignored the last joke, “Is that why you were making the penis joke? Because you couldn’t stop thinking about my penis?”

  
“No.” Flash laughed.

  
“Anyway, Gene would you like to go on a date with me?

  
“Yes I would Peter.”

* * *

  
“So, our date is in an arcade.” Flash stated as he saw the big neon letters from the outside. He adjusted the scarf he was wearing. It wasn’t cold enough for it yet, it was more of a fashion statement, the problem was that Flash knew very little of fashion. He looked like a forty year old man from a cover magazine about golfing.

  
“You’re going to tell me you’re not nerdy enough for it?” Flash shrugged. “They call you Flash so I’m at least expecting you to be good at racing games.”

  
“Is that a challenge?” They were both smiling at each other as they raced for the inside.  
They started off by playing a racing game just like they had agreed. Then Flash tried a motorcycling game but the graphics were so bright that he got dizzy halfway through, he had to get out and let Peter finish the race for him. They still got a low score.

  
There was this machine that would tell you your future and lucky numbers if you indicated your sun sign. Peter and Flash have different signs but the machine gave them the exact same paper. They laughed it off even if they had wasted their money for nothing.

  
Flash tried to win a plushie on a claw machine, three times. He failed them all, thought on the last try he was close to getting a Peppa pig keychain.

  
“I heard these Machines are rigged anyway. Like when the claw is coming up there’s trigger that makes it loose pressure and drop the prize.”

  
“Nerd.” Flash whispered to Peter lovingly.

  
“Shut up.” Peter tried the claw machine and failed the first time but he got a Spiderman plushie the second try. He gave it to flash because between the two he was obviously the biggest fan of the hero.

  
“Thank you.” They got out of the arcade and walked on the street, hands brushing every few steps.

  
“Want some coffee and ice cream?” Peter asked, reaching out to hold Flash’s hand, which had gotten cold with time.

  
“Sure. My treat.” The teen bough the expressos with vanila ice cream. The wind started to pick up and Peter wrapped Flash’s scarf around both of them, Flash rolled his eyes.

  
“You’re king of being cheesy.”

  
“And what’s wrong with cheesy?”

  
“Nothing,” Flash mumbled. “But if I might say so. If you truly want to be cheesy you should’ve presented me with some flowers when you were supposed to pick me up. And you should also kiss me at the end of this date.”

  
“Well. The dates not over but I would really like to kiss you right now.”

  
Flash blushed lightly and looked at the pavement, “You know, I’m pretty much a virgin, at like everything.”

  
“Oh. Am I being too pushy? I’m sorry if I am, I’ll stop.”

  
“You’re not. I just wanted to warn you that I might suck at everything.”

  
Peter laughed. “Stop talking oranges and onions.” He touched Flash’s hand again. “I don’t care anyway. I’m pretty much a virgin too and I want to take things at whichever pace you want. Unless your pace is way to fast, there are some things I’m not ready for yet too. I want us both to be comfortable.”

  
“I want that too.” They kept walking down the sreet.

  
“It’s getting late.”

  
“Yeah,” Peter could see how Flash’s face was contorted with some of the many expressions he still couldn’t read. He hoped that soon he would be able to. “Everything alright?”

  
“Sure.” They stayed quiet for a little longer.

  
“Now that I’m officially your boyfriend you know you can tell me anything right?”

  
“Boyfriend? Who said anything about that?” Peter’s heart stopped for some seconds and the other teen must’ve noticed. “I’m just kidding. You’re obviously my boyfriend.”

* * *

  
_'wanna do something?_' Peter read the text on his cellphone

  
_'only if u have any ideas.’_

  
_'come to my house. We can watch a movie'_

  
Peter waited for Flash to pick him up. His house was modern, the decoration looked like it was out of a catalog.

  
“We can go to my bedroom.”

  
Turns out there was a big television on Flash’s bedroom, right in front of his bed. Peter took his time squealing when he saw the huge movie list he could choose from. Flash smiled as he left for the kitchen to get some snacks. When he got back on his bedroom peter was curled up with a blanket and with monsters&ink read to start. Flash curled besides him and they watched the movie.

  
They started watching the second movie too but somewhere during the transition they started kissing. Flash felt too much self-conscious but Peter’s hand brushed his hair as he changed the angle and his worries melted away.

  
“I really like having you over,” Flash said as the kiss broke.

  
“I really like being here. “

  
“Sometimes I feel really lonely in here. “ Flash’s heart quivered as he opened himself to Peter. They had different lives. What one had, the other lacked. Flash thought Peter would not understand the feeling of abandonment he was so familiar with because he had his aunt for him. “It’s usually just me.”

  
“You can come over my house. Or I can come here whenever you feel alone.” Flash buried his head in the crook of peter neck and the other brushed his hair. The moment was warm and real, for a while both of them forgot their problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently on vacation and sick so le brain is not working properly sorry for any mistakes   
Some extra thoughts:  
Flash is probably the kind of person to care about virginity and all that bc some people say you're uncool if you're a virgin  
I probably wrote this in an extremely cheesy(and I've said this word 4 times already) but that's mainly bc they both are around 16yo on this fic and entering their first relationship


	6. Chapter 6

Usually Flash spended tutoring time looking out the window, that was by their usual desk. He had seen the leaves change from green to yellow and had watched them fall. He knew that snow was going to fill the empty branches soon. These days he has his attention focused on the inside of the room more than on the outside. Peter was guilty for that, now that he was Flash’s boyfriend. The teen looked at his face most of the times but only at the details like the tiny scar he has near his forehead, or the tint of freckles you could sometimes see on his nose and arms.

  
“Are you listening to me?” Peter asked, stopping Flash’s daydreaming.

  
“Sorry, I was not.”

  
“I have to go to the bathroom so get started with history, please.” Flash nodded as his tutor left. He searched inside his backpack for the history book but couldn’t find one so he went to get it from Peter’s bag himself. He knew that he wouldn’t be bothered by it.

  
Inside Peter’s backpack were a bunch of books, empty Skittles packets, crumpled papers and underneath all that was a soft tissue. Flash pulled it and it turned out to be a suit that looked exactly like Spiderman’s. He shoved it back into the backpack.

  
When Peter came back from the bathroom Flash was already rereading the pages they had studied during class.

  
“You need to give me the contact of the company that made your Spiderman suit.”

  
“What?” Peter exclaimed, making the librarian shush him.

“Don't get yourself worked up. If you told me you were going to cosplay as Spider-Man I would’ve done it with you. Are you going to one of his conventions or something?”

  
“No.” Peter played with the sleeves of his jacket. He knew it was foolish to bring his suit to school.

  
“Well, that’s a really good suit anyway it would be a waste not to use it.”

* * *

  
Peter’s apartment had terrible heating so whenever winter came you had to curl yourself with at least two blankets or with someone else. That’s how Peter and Flash ended up laying down on the living room couch with a soft blanket over them.

  
“My phone just died.” Peter stated as his hand flopped on the couch.

  
“You can use mine.” Flash gave Peter his phone and cuddled his neck, leaving shy kisses here and there.

  
“Thanks.” The phone was a mess inside with over 1500 pics on the gallery. It’s memory was almost full with all of the games Flash had on there. The 50 fics he had download also added to that mess. When Peter opened Google he tried to ignore the 74 pages that were open. He was only human so he ended up reading the words accidentally. It was very little, only '_spiderman x reader_ ', he had no idea what that was about.

  
Peter had heard before of Ned talking about there being some spiderman fanfiction online, his friend had read some too, only out of curiosity. Thought Peter knew that he used to read star wars fanfics regularly.

  
“Why do you have so many pages opened on your google?” Perhaps it would be easier to ask directly than for Peter to beat around the bush but he had heard people make jokes about Flash reading Spiderman fanfic and he knew it was a tricky topic for the other teen. He could also scroll the page and read but that would be too noisy. His name was in it anyway, sorta, so he was allowed to know what it was about.

  
“Some school stuff, some cool online stuff.”

  
“Then what does spiderman x reader mean.” Flash scwoled and blushed. “is it fanfiction?”

  
“It’s none of your business,” Peter pouted and a staring match started between the two. “you’re going to think it’silly.” Flash gave in.

  
“I won’t.”

  
“Its fanfiction. With Spiderman.” The teen said after a while. “I don’t read as much as I used to.”

  
“What is it about?”

  
“It can be about a lot of things.”

  
“People like spiderman that much?”

  
“I guess. Some people seem to even love him but I’m not like that.” Flash half lied. He had really liked the hero before but now he was happy with Peter.

  
“Can I read your favorite fanfiction?”

  
“No.”

  
“Technicaly I have your phone.”

  
“Do you even know how fanfiction websites work?”

  
“I’ll learn. Do you also write your own fanfiction?” As Peter started to explore the website, Flash snatched it from his hand.

  
“Have you written anything spicy?”

  
“No.”

  
“Have you read anything spicy?” Peter wriggled his eyebrows.

  
“Shut up.”

  
“That’s because you have “ He smiled as he hugged Flash closer as if to comfort him from all the teasing.

* * *

  
Peter had been wondering all week long on wether he should tell flash that he was spiderman. That could put him in danger but so far nothing had happened to MJ or Ned. He had thought about asking them their opinion but at the end of the day it was his choice, he was the one whose identity was at risk. He had aslo thought about talking with Mister Stark but he had acted like his aunt when he had told him, both had given him the safe and protected talk, that applied to his sexual life and his superhero identity.

  
It’s not like Peter had been actively trying to hide it from his boyfriend. He had found the suit the other day and one time he had seen his bloodied clothes and he had admitted he had been in a fight.

  
There were infinity ways he could tell Flash his secret. He wanted to meet up with him and tell him straight but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. The existence of the possibility of flash hating him after that scared him.

* * *

  
“I’m spiderman,” Peter practiced in front of the mirror.

  
“Peter get over with it,” May knocked on the bathroom door. “I want to need to use the toilet.”

  
“Aunt May,” Peter got out of the bathroom

  
“Nephiew Peter,” She tried to enter the room.

  
“Now that I’m dating Gene, I was thinking that maybe I should tell him that I’m Spider-man. I know it’s only been two weeks but I really like him and I think he really likes me. He also really likes spiderman so I doubt that he would ever do anything bad to me. So I don’t know if I should tell him or not.”

  
“I really need to go the bathroom,” Peter let her in as he got out. “I think it might be a little too soon but” she took a deep breath. “ I don’t know. It’s your life and I just want the best for you. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you… or your boyfriend.”

  
“I know.” He smiled as he leaned on the wall. Maybe he could give Flash some small clues, try slowly. So far he hadn’t revealed any possible ‘embarassing’ things about him, he had even shushed people whenever they tried to call him penis. He knew his secret would be safe with him.

* * *

  
“Who do you think is spiderman?” Peter asked as he waited in line with Flash for their drinks. Flash had ordered a coffee and Peter had asked for hot cocoa.

  
“Are you going to start with that topic again? I didn’t know you were that much of his fan.”

  
“He could be someone our age.”

  
“Aren’t you friends with spiderman?”

  
Peter gulped and took a deep breath “Yes, I am.”

  
“Just take his mask off. It will be easier than interugating me.”

  
“But I want to talk about what you like.”

  
“It’s silly.” Or at least that's what most people said at school.

  
“It’s not.”

  
“Would you like it if I were spiderman?”

  
Flash laughed and Peter could see him blush. “I mean. I like spiderman and I like you. I don’t know,” He shrugged.”Are you going to steal spidermans suit and try to impress me?” Flash had definitely imagined his boyfriend as spiderman before, while he read fanfictions.

  
“That’s definitely my plan.”

* * *

  
Maybe it was a bad plan. It was Sunday, one week after their last talk exactly. Peter had went toFlash's house and they had started a chess match. Flash had went to the bathroom and Peter had hurriedly dressed the spiderman suit. He could still try to take it off.

  
“What the hell?” Flash questioned as he came out of the bathroom.

  
“Hi.”

  
“Hey. Is that the suit that was on your backpack the last time? It’s really good.” Flash walked closer to Peter,“Or did you steal it from spiderman?” And that was he mmomen, Peter could just say, I am spiderman but something just stopped him. If he knew he was the hero he would be in danger and he didn’t want to put his boyfriend in danger.

  
Flash hugged him and whispered to his ear. “You look good on it but what if you take it off.” He rarely initiated anything and he never initiated anything with 'that' inuendo.

  
“Oh okay.” Peter took the mask off uncertaintly and pressed the front of his suit to take the pressure off. Flash arched his eyebrow at that but his expression changed quickly as he saw that Peter was only wearing his underwear, “What were you expecting?”

  
“I don’t know.” Flash pressed his lips together as he stared at the floor. Then he looked at Peter again. “I wasn’t expecting you to be this ripped.”

  
Peter had imagined that by now Flash would’ve felt his muscles after all the times he had sat on his lap during their makeout sessions. Looking back at it he had always shyed away whenever his hands inched closer to bottom of Peter's shirt. Flash wanted to feel Peter but he was also very afraid that he would do something stupid.

  
“I’m gonna get dressed again.” Peter put his pants on but before he could button his shirt Flash wrapped his hands around his torso.

  
“Let me enjoy the view for a little longer.” He layed a kiss on his neck. Peter snickered but turned around, brushing some hair out of Flash’s face and kissing him longingly

* * *

  
Flash was almost falling asleep. Thinking about the afternoon he had spent with Peter when his mind connect the dots. He wanted to text Zach PETER PAERKER IS FUCKING SPIDERMAN. But he knew that wouldn’t be wise, if Peter really was the hero he didn’t want to reveal it to somebody else. So he did the most wise thing, call his boyfriend, aka possibly spiderman.

  
“Are you fucking spiderman?” he shouted to the phone at two am.

  
“What?” Peter had definitely been asleep.

  
“Are you spiderman?”

  
“I heard you the first time.” The line went silent for some seconds, “ Would you believe me if told you that I am.”

  
Flash groaned and flopped on the bed. He hugged the spiderman plushie Peter had given him. His brain was in a knot. This was such a great thing, way too great. So great it could be fake. He knew Peter wouldn’t lie to him so why did it all feel so unreal.

  
Ten minutes later there was a knock on his window, spiderman—peter on the outside. Flash opened it relunctly letting his boyfriend in.

  
“Look I can explain.” Peter took the mask off. “Well actually there isn’t much to explain.”

  
“No shit, spiderman.”

  
“Are you wearing my sweater?”

  
“I am but don’t try to change this.’ Flash had went to bed wearing the school sweater Peter had forgotten at his house the other day. There wasn’t much difference on their size, Peter was leaner and had a bit more of muscle while Flash had more fat on his belly. This specific sweater was two sizes bigger on Peter and fitted Flash just right.

  
“You like spiderman and you like me.”

  
“Still! I get to be confused. How can you be spiderman? How can you have everything.” Flash could feel his eyes start to burn, he turned his back to Peter and walked to his bed, laying down on it. Peter walked two steps, trying to stay close to him but not overstepping the boundary. “I used to hate you because you had everything, you were perfect. You had all the attention, you were loved by everyone. Then I found spiderman and he just cared about everyone. He is nice and humble and I knew that he did what he did because he wanted to help not because he wanted the attention. I don’t even know why I liked him, I just did. Now you’re telling me you get to be him too,” Flash was full on sobbing as he finished ranting.

  
“I’m sorry spiderman doesn’t get to be who you idealized him to be. I just want you to know that you are loved too. Ned likes you and Aunt May too. Mister Stark is starting to like you too because I’m always mentioning you. And I like you a lot too.” Peter walked closer. “I wanted to tell you that I am spiderman because I don’t want secrets between us.”

  
Flash wiped his eyes and looked at peter.

  
“I’m not mad at you, I don’t hate you now. No need to say sorry. I’m just really confused. And I like you a lot too.” Peter hugged Flash, sitting down on the bed. He pulled his boyfriend to his lap and hugged him.

  
“You better take off this suit because it feels hella weird.” Flash mumbled into the crook of Peter’s neck.

  
Peter ended up dressing one of Flash’s pyjamas and cuddled in bed with him.

* * *

  
The sun was shining on Peter’s hair and Flash’s eyes. It had been five minutes since he had awaken, he had decided to not wake his boyfriend. He wanted to kiss his entire face. Flash felt betrayed by his immense love for that boy, he could never hate him.

  
Flash tried to wriggle out of Peter’s grip but woke him up during that.  
“Good morning, I’m going to cook breakfast.”

  
“I want to go with you.” Peter mumbled as he tried to will himself to wake up.  
Flash stopped in front of a mirror trying to set his hair down. When he was finished with it Peter walked with him downstairs. They didn’t talk about the topic again but they knew it was alright, maybe Peter would even take him around town, swinging between buildings.

  
They busied themselves in the kitchen, flash cooking scrambled eggs and sausages while peter set up the table. He had never imagined that one day he would be cooking with his lover.

  
“You know, I actually think it’s really cool that you are spiderman. Can’t believe that I get to date the two people that I love the most. Well now I know it’s just you.” They both smiled at eachother, wishing that they would get more mornings like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I hadn't planned for Peter to be Spiderman in this fic but I ended up deciding that he would be so I never expected the ending to be ~exactly~ like this  
Anyway if you've gotten this far, Thank you! I know the writing isn't the best, especially bc english isn't my mother language   
Also I wrote this for maself bc I really liked the idea of them together and I will probably make some other fics for them(gonna fill in their ship tag, one cheesy and cringy fic at a time:')


End file.
